


Synopsis: The Lady and the Tiger

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Lady and the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Lady and the Tiger

**THE LADY AND THE TIGER**

If Tessa thought it difficult meeting one of Mac's lovers in the person of the pleasantly sweet humanitarian Grace Chandel-she is in for a real whopper of a shock now. 

This episode introduces the Immortal Amanda-former lover, as well as the bane of Duncan's existence for the last 360 years. Amanda is certainly _no_ Grace Chandel and Tessa may have met her match in this little tiger. 

Hormonally flushed Richie succumbs to Amanda's spell without even a feeble whimper. 

This episode is the first of many where we hear Duncan bellow that familiar, desperate, hopeless cry...   
A-MAN-da-a!!!! 

**_New characters:_**

**AMANDA** \- incorrigible, thieving, sexy, yet oddly lovable Immortal that pops in and out of Duncan's life periodically to plague, tantalize and keep him from taking life too seriously. 

**ZACHARY BLAINE** \- Immortal, Amanda's former partner both in the circus and in crime. 

* * *

Riding Inside a Prison Van 

By a straightjacket bound,   
Locked secure in a van,   
His guard sits beside him,   
All part of his plan.   
Meet the Immortal-   
Named Zachary Blaine,   
To get out of prison-   
He pretends he's insane. 

He dispatches the guard,   
The rear door is shattered.   
He unbinds his restraints,   
(As if the bonds mattered).   
Climbing out on the roof,   
Sees a truck hauling cars,   
Jumps aboard and selects one,   
Drives away-how bizarre! 

At The Circus 

Free passes were sent!   
For Mac, Rich and Tess.   
Thanks to an anonymous-   
Donor's largesse.   
This is Richie's first time,   
It's a special event!   
The three take their seats,   
Inside the big tent. 

Up on the high wire-   
'The Amazing Amanda!'   
Mac knows he's in trouble,   
The moment he scans her.   
They both feel the Buzz,   
And in spite of her talents,   
The sight of MacLeod,   
Almost costs her-her balance. 

Circus then Flashback-Bavaria 1804 

Tess: 'Is she a friend?'   
Mac: 'Just a bad habit.'   
He remembers one time,   
When they used to cohabit,   
He'd returned from a trip,   
While her loot she was packing.   
'Not saying goodbye?'   
Oh, her skills were not lacking. 

With her cleavage as bait-   
She lured him aside,   
She longed to be kissed,   
He expertly complied.   
Such a long way he'd ridden-   
All the way back from Munich,   
The sight of those breasts-   
Would enrapture a eunuch. 

That night, in the dark-   
While Duncan lay sleeping,   
That thieving Amanda-   
Soft, stealthily creeping-   
Placed by his bedside-   
A signet ring plucked-   
From the Baron's own finger,   
Now Duncan is f-cked! 

She drops from the window-   
Lands plop-in the hay-   
Where her partner-in-crime-   
Zachary Blaine fumes away.   
He's been waiting to take-   
Duncan's head as his prize,   
But Amanda thinks quickly,   
'There are _soldiers!_ ' she cries. 

The soldiers are certain-   
The jewel thief is Mac.   
He lies there defenseless,   
Flat on his back.   
When he's struck 'cross the cheek,   
He springs into action,   
Dressed only in skivvies,   
He demands satisfaction! 

He deflects their attack-   
With graceful panache,   
The officer who stuck him-   
Forfeits half his moustache-   
Mac accepts his apology,   
Then jumps on a horse,   
(Not his own, merely borrowed)   
Amanda stole his, of course. 

Outside the Big Tent, Present Day 

'She's a thief,' admits Mac,   
'But she meant me no harm.   
She told me so later.'   
Tess reacts with alarm,   
'You saw her AGAIN?'   
'Well, who _wouldn't?_ says Rich   
There she stands waving at them,   
The lascivious witch. 

Her eyes are for Duncan,   
But he doesn't mind,   
They speak of the '20's-   
When life was unkind,   
'Meet Tessa and Rich,   
They _KNOW,_ ' he assures.   
'I'm sure that they don't-   
Know EVERYthing,' she purrs. 

Both females face off-   
With retort and riposte,   
Veiled insults are traded,   
Duncan smells burning toast!   
They're polite to a fault,   
Mac's unhappy they met,   
He had best separate-   
Blonde from brunette. 

'It's been fun,'(like a hanging)   
Duncan guides Tess away,   
But Richie's enchanted,   
He is itching to stay,   
'Why don't you drop by?'   
Gives Amanda his card.   
Mac does not need this-   
And extracts Richie-hard! 

Soon after, Amanda-   
Is informed by the crew,   
'A man's in the big tent,   
Waiting for you.'   
She smiles as she enters,   
Duncan's come back again!   
She welcomes the Buzz,   
But it's Zachary Blaine! 

He's located her sword,   
'You're a creature of habit.'   
She backs off unnerved,   
As scared as a rabbit,   
An old-fashioned Quickening-   
Will his appetite sate,   
The sword's at her throat,   
When she gives a cry, ' _Wait!_ ' 

'Ten million dollars!'   
He's not even tempted.   
But at her next offer-   
His strike is preempted,   
She offers the prize-   
That she once disallowed.   
She offers the head-   
Of Duncan MacLeod. 

The Barge-Next day 

Rich is gath'ring his laundry-   
Due to inclement weather-   
When up strolls Amanda,   
In seductive black leather.   
Her verbal foreplay-   
Makes his hormones jump-start-   
When she likens him to-   
King Richard, Lion-Heart. 

He's bedazzled, befuddled,   
All resistance now flown.   
She cuts to the chase,   
'When will Duncan be home?'   
'Any minute,' sighs Richie,   
(Oh! That black minidress!)   
Down she daintily steps-   
To 'barge' in on Tess. 

'This is so charming,   
In a claustrophobic way.'   
Tessa won't be one-upped,   
She will now have HER say.   
'We can't _all_ have tents,   
And rhinestone body-suits!'   
Amanda then parries-   
With her own attributes. 

'I see you're an artist,   
I knew Rodin well,   
I often posed for him...   
Other things I might tell.'   
Tess: 'Some other time',   
Her mood's become sunken.   
'Well,' coos Amanda,   
'Say goodbye to Duncan!' 

Amanda could sense him,   
His Buzz was king-sized,   
Mac enters and sees her,   
'Why am I not surprised?'   
Tess: 'The ghost of Past Christmas,   
Your address has found,   
Don't unwrap any presents-   
While I'm not around!' 

Tess reluctantly leaves,   
Mac: 'What do you want?'   
Amanda is certain-   
Mac's much too gallant-   
To turn down her plea,   
So, she launches her plan,   
'I'm stalked by an Immie.   
And he's not a fan!' 

Back at the Circus 

In front of her trailer-   
She will use every wile,   
MacLeod's favorite wine?   
Her most dazzling smile?   
'There WAS no immortal,'   
He chides, irritated.   
'I'm not _that_ hard up!'   
She's infuriated. 

Mac walks away troubled,   
'Til the Buzz makes him halt.   
He whips out his sword,   
Sees Blaine somersault-   
Flying over baled hay-   
Blaine attacks, speedily,   
Amanda comes out,   
To observe, greedily. 

The roars of the tigers-   
And lions are loud.   
The clanging of metal-   
Attracts quite a crowd.   
Mac sticks to the rules,   
Telling Zachary his name,   
'I know you, Highlander-   
We'll meet again!' 

The Barge 

Mac's computer has shown him-   
Who the enemy is.   
He's a crazed escapee,   
Who's a high wire whiz.   
His ties to Amanda?   
No mention that's recent,   
But Tessa will check,   
With an old circus agent. 

Office of H. Lamartine, Circus Agent 

He can tie them together.   
They worked as a duo.   
Her name was LeFauve,   
Not the present, Darrieux,   
'She, of course, might be dead,'   
Says the kindly old fellow,   
Tessa's kiss on his forehead,   
Turns the old man to Jell-O. 

The Barge 

They try to make sense-   
Of this tangled up thread,   
Mac knows that Amanda-   
Would not want him dead.   
Rich decides on his own-   
To trail her-to know-   
What game she is playing?   
Is she victim or foe? 

Rich discovers their plot-   
To steal an old book.   
Zachary Blaine states he'll kill her!   
Amanda's all shook.   
Richie tells this to Mac,   
Mac cannot reject her.   
Tess: 'With all that she's done,   
Why must you _protect_ her?' 

'She made me laugh,   
When I was depressed,   
That is the way-   
I remember her best.   
She's NO competition,'   
He returns Tessa's gaze,   
'Mac-Be very careful'   
Having kissed her, 'Always.' 

Back at the Circus 

Amanda tells Duncan,   
The rest of her tale.   
'Once we were partners,   
And then it turned stale,   
Some high-wire, some burglary,   
But he wanted much more,   
I sent him to prison,   
To even the score.' 

'Come with me, we'll ditch him,   
Then we'll split the money.'   
Mac: 'I've _had_ that pleasure,   
No thank you, not funny.'   
She has pulled him along,   
In the big tent, he's set up-   
When her friends drop a net,   
Over him-he can't get up! 

'If you're a good boy,   
They have sworn not to hurt you,   
But a girl's gotta do,   
What a girl's gotta do!'   
While she goes off with Blaine-   
Committing grand theft,   
Mac is tied to a chair,   
In the ring, quite bereft. 

'I was raised in the circus,   
A performer like you.   
Release me-I'll show you-   
The tricks I can do.'   
With equestrian skills,   
And wits ever quick,   
He will now demonstrate-   
His 'Great MacLeod' trick. 

Balanced with care-   
Standing up on the horse,   
He hurls every dagger-   
Center target, of course.   
Then he throws at the fuse box,   
Power dies with a spark,   
Now he rides the horse out-   
And escapes in the dark. 

The Museum (Rare Book Collection) 

The heist is in progress-   
When the Highlander enters.   
From a rope, hangs Amanda-   
To stay clear of sensors.   
From the balcony's edge-   
Mac stretches his arm,   
Flips a coin, lets it drop-   
Oops! There's the _alarm!_

A Nearby Bistro 

The thieves barely make it-   
With their masterpiece.   
They've ducked in the bistro-   
To evade the police,   
Zachary is dubious,   
Can't figure her game,   
She appears so expectant,   
Then she mentions Mac's name. 

'So you and he planned this!'   
Zach is sure he's been set up,   
She draws out her sword,   
Amanda is fed up!   
He responds with a gun,   
(It was meant to slow Mac).   
But he'll use it on her-   
To blunt her attack. 

Amanda is stunned!   
Doubting her eyes and ears,   
(How has this 'clever' thief-   
Survived 1200 years?)   
Mac's Buzz perks her up,   
He disarms Zachary neatly,   
'I knew you would come!'   
'Did you miss me?' offbeatly. 

Now Zach and Mac battle-   
In a manner dramatic,   
Zach leaps, stabs and thrusts,   
Using skills acrobatic.   
Mac peeks at Amanda,   
She knows he will win,   
He's egging Blaine on,   
And he fights with a grin. 

Mac wins. Blaine's defeated.   
He will soon be quite dead.   
But Amanda jumps in,   
And usurps Zachary's head!   
Mac is dumbfounded!   
He can only stand mutely,   
This thief steals his Quickening!   
And she merely shrugs cutely. 

When it's over, he's gentle-   
As she falls in his arms,   
She tries one more time-   
Using all of her charms.   
She will always be special,   
But his heart he can't share,   
Tess owns it now,   
'She'll grow old.' 'I don't care.' 

Amanda knows when-   
To cash in her chips,   
It is her time to leave,   
She has run out of quips.   
MacLeod calls 'Amanda!'   
Spurns her puppy-dog look,   
As he gently reminds her,   
'Please, leave the book.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'The first Amanda episode, we saw her, it was magic. And at the end of the piece, there was much discussion about Amanda stealing the Quickening and whether that was canon or not, whether that was right or not. And we decided that since Amanda was a thief, it was wholly appropriate and she did in wonderfully and she was great for us.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'The introduction of Amanda. I remember when Elizabeth Gracen came on the scene, I thought she was an excellent actress. There's one scene in that show where Amanda is going into her trailer and Duncan confronts her and is talking to her. She tries to be humorous and then he says something and she turns on that and gets serious and angry. I thought it was a very good moment.' 

~ Eye of the Beholder   
  
---


End file.
